The present invention relates to down hole fishing and drilling operations, or removing obstructions to a drilling line when such a line becomes lodged or otherwise stuck in the well bore. Conventional means of down hole retrieval are dubious, and usually involve attempting to actuate the entire work string in the hope of dislodging it or removing an obstruction. Often this is unsuccessful either because the work string cannot jar loose the obstructions, or adequate motion cannot be effected in the well bore. Consequences of this failure to remove the obstruction can be failure of the well to produce at all or in part, also, older methods of removing obstructions can result in line breakage, both of which result in having to relocate the drilling operation, which necessarily involves lost time and money.
The present invention is able to drive various tools in a well bore that require a radial input, and if so configured, deliver jarring forces simultaneously. The invention can also actuate a lodged object in the path of the drilling path without moving the work string, which results in reduced trauma and friction and prevents work hardening of the work string. The tool can also have various other applications, such as drilling, retrieving or driving other tools that may be attached to it, or in any application, down hole or otherwise, that may require such a jarring, oscillating, jarring or drilling action.
One objective of this invention is to provide a device capable of maintaining the bind on a drilling work line while dislodging an object, which may be interfering with the drilling operation.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a device which is more efficient at dislodging obstructions interfering with drilling operations.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide a tool that can be operated in a well bore or other confined space and supply a radial input for various needs, such as drilling, driving and jarring.
Other objects and advantages of this invention shall become apparent from the ensuing descriptions of the invention.
According to the present invention, the down hole motor is a self-contained radial drive unit that is driven by a linear input, which can be supplied from various sources. As linear motion is applied to the input of the tool, drive pins on a drive shaft follow a helical path, converting the linear motion into radial motion at the attached mandrel end. This may then be utilized in various activities such as drilling, boring and obstruction removal. This tool may also be used in conjunction with jarring mechanisms in order to create an impact drilling device, or a percussion motor.